


The CHRIStmas Cave

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team Dynamics, Avalanches, Chris sandwich, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Hypothermia, J'avo, Jill Sandwich, M/M, Nivanfield, Post RE6 AU, Promotion, Revenge is Sweet, Snow, combat survival, mountain warfare, shared bodily warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, 2014, and Chris has volunteered Alpha for a mission, much to Piers’ annoyance. This year he would rather be spending the holiday lying in front of a log fire, wrapped in Chris’ arms.Meantime, Ben and Finn are both going for promotion. Chris wants to nudge a reluctant Piers in that direction too, so he lets his Ace lead the mission. You’d think it would be easy. But Alpha Team seem very fractious on this mission; until a shared experience brings them all together in away that only they know how.Whatever your faith or creed, have a happy and a safe holiday.Seasonal greetings, see you in 2020 for more Nivanfeels.  nimrod. :))
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_“Continue straight on. Your destination is two kilometers ahead.”_ said the synthesized female voice of the Humvee’s nav system. The olive drab colored vehicle made its way slowly up the mountain valley in the dawn’s early light.

 _“In fifty meters turn right … Turn right now.”_ Piers swung the steering wheel around gently. Even so the heavy treaded tires slipped on the loose scree. The headlights picked out a vertical rock face in front them.

_“You have reached your destination. Route guidance is terminated.”_

“Ooh baby, you could guide me anywhere …” sniggered Andy Walker. “… you sound just like a certain Colonel.”

“Oh yeah man, when she’s in that school ma'am mood.” agreed Carl Alfonso.

“Heh, heh, spank me!”

“Grrrr!” a growl, low, and threatening.

“Er, sorry Cap.”

Ignoring the drama, Piers blew on his hands, trying to bring some life back to them. “Tell me again why we’re here?”

“To fight bioterrorism El Tee.” answered Finn helpfully.

Piers rolled his eyes. “I _meant_ why are we _here_ rookie!”

“I’m not a rookie; I’m gonna be a Corporal soon, just like Ben …”

“We’re here because of the team’s expertise in mountain warfare.” Chris said emphatically, hoping to head off a potential argument. “Learnt, if you remember, under _your_ Captaincy whilst in Edonia. The same goes for Delta.”

Piers pouted. “Only because _you’d_ gone missing.” he replied tartly.

“Suck it up Piers!”

"Boys, boys! Will I have to get my cane out?” said Andy, mimicking Jill’s ‘no nonsense’ voice.

“Haw, haw! Be gentle with me Miss!”

“I am so not a rookie …”

“I won’t say it again Walker …”

“ _Me?_ _Me_ suck it up?”

“That’s what I said …”

“Cane or whip? Whad’ya think … ?

"HEY YOU GUYS! CAN IT, HUH? I can’t hear myself think back here, let alone the radio!”

There was an embarrassing silence.

“Sorry Ben.”

“It was just some banter.”

“Listen fellas, we’re on Ops now, not in the chow hall, Ok?” Ben Airhart reminded them.

Chris thought it a good time to change the subject. “Any word from Delta, Ben?”

“Not directly Captain. I’m having to relay everything via HQ on the satellite link. Our Tac Comms never work well in mountains, too many blind spots. Delta’s last Sitrep said they were waiting for their helicopter.”

“Ok, better let Command know our status.”

“Already done Captain. Don’t worry, Tac Comms should get better once we get higher up.”

“Good thing I can count on you Ben. As for the rest of you, dismount!”

Piers rubbed his hands and stamped his feet to bring back the circulation. He hated the cold. He looked over to Chris. “I thought I was running this one?” he said accusingly. He was cold, cold and cranky.

“I think Ben’s ahead of you so far Ace. Now don’t pout! He’s going for Sergeant, he’s bound to want to impress. Same goes for Finny.”

“So where does that leave me?”

“ _Not_ going for Captain, I seem to recall.”

“Ok, you got me. Sorry, it’s this freezing weather, you know how I …”

“… hate the cold. Yeah, I know. Just chill Ace.”

“Hilarious!”

“Ha, ha, ha! C'mon, let’s get into our snow smocks. Listen up Alpha! We’re taking sleeping bags, emergency shelters, and three day’s rations. Plus extra hexamine blocks, heat packs. Finny, don’t forget your drone.”

“I don’t drone Cap'in … I just talk a lot … Oh, you mean AlphaM8 don’t you?”

“Yes Finn, I do. The rest of you, bring whatever you can carry. It’s blizzarding up there, we might get snowed in.”

“Blizzarding? Is that even a real word?” queried Piers, arching one hazel eyebrow.

“Ben, blizzarding?”

“Blizzarding - characterized by blizzard conditions, e.g. of snow, wind, etc, thus forming a blizzard Captain.”

“See?”

“Argh! We could be home now, roasting chestnuts on the fire, pulling crackers. But oh no, you had to volunteer us …”

“Piers! Would you rather we had BOWs running around unchecked? That could really spoil someone’s Christmas. Someone innocent, unprotected. What happened to your principals? Your selflessness?”

“They went outta’ the window when it got to minus five; along with my Christmas spirit!”

“So no peace on earth, goodwill to all men then?”

“No!”

“Ok, think on the plus side. BOWs don’t like the cold, it slows them down.”

“Then why don’t we just wait around for them to get influenza and drop dead?”

“Ha, ha, ha! Get moving Ace, before you catch something too.”

“Like what?”

“The palm of my hand?”

“Promises, promises.”

“Er, we’re all ready Sirs. How do you want to position us El Tee?” asked Ben, eager to be off.

“I’ll take point Ben, then you on radio; I wanna’ know what Delta are up to before they do themselves. Next Andy, Finn, and Carl, in that order. Keep your spacing and watch the chatter. You can bring up the rear Chris.”

Andy sniggered, then Carl, as he too got the joke. Finn went bright red. Piers sighed. It was going to be one of those missions, he could sense it. Where was that stern school mistress when you needed her?

****************************

Despite the cold, Andy was sweating as he made the climb. “Huff, shoulda’ got a bunch of mountain goats for this one Carl. You could be the Billy, Finn, heh, heh.”

“Billy the Kid more like, Baa, baa.” laughed Carl.

“You’d be Billy Goat Rough then Sarge.” Finn replied, standing his ground.

“Wasn’t it gruff, not rough? Wait! On second thoughts, rough is probably …”

Piers finally cracked. “THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS CHATTING ALL THE TIME. Change places you three. Alfonso, you take Walker’s spot, Walker, you take Alfonso’s!”

“What about me El Tee?”

“Stay where you are Macauley.”

“But you said change …”

“STAY!”

“Yes Miss.”

“Erm, we’re half-way up a cliff face El Tee, how precisely do you propose we change?” enquired Andy pointedly.

“When we get to the top I mean!”

“But shouldn’t we take up defensive positions then El Tee?” queried Ben.

“Chris, help me out here!”

“You’re the one with the mountain warfare experience Piers. I was lost, remember?”

“Dammit!”

“Ah, lesson number one Ace, the loneliness of command …”

****************************

The plan was for Alpha and Delta to rendezvous at the top of the mountain where a group of J'avo had been hiding out. Delta would be ferried to the far side of the mountain by chopper. Whichever team made first contact would commence a frontal assault, whilst the other team would cut off the J'avo’s line of retreat and attack from the rear. That was the plan, but bad weather en-route kept the helicopter grounded. For now, Alpha was on its own. And neither fortune, nor sun, shone on Alpha Team as they made the first contact in the midst of gusting wind and snow. It wasn’t exactly blizzarding, but it was getting close. They fanned out in line-abreast, bellies down in the snow; with Piers and Chris sniping from either end. It wasn’t easy for them. The J'avo had the advantage of height, and sight. After a taught stand-off, Piers and Chris decided to move sideways and upwards in an attempt to out-flank the BOWs position.

Whilst the rest of the team kept the J'avo occupied, the two snipers made their way up and around, snowdrift by snowdrift, rock by rock. It was a race against time. Alpha had not made contact until mid-day. Now, in the poor weather conditions, the light was already beginning to fade. Then HQ relayed that Delta remained grounded and probably wouldn’t make the rendezvous until the next morning. For the time being, it was all down to Alpha.

“Lesson number two Ace. Never count your chickens.”

“Thank you for the insight Alpha One. I have visual now, you?”

“Affirmative.”

“In you own time then …”

CRACK! CRACK!

“Alpha Three, this is Alpha Two, two hostiles down. What is your condition?”

“You’ve distracted 'em alright El Tee. We’re receiving less incoming now, so we’re moving forward.”

“Roger that Alpha Three. And please make proper use of your callsign.”

“Yes El Tee, Andy out.”

“Ha! Lesson number three Ace, if it ain’t broken …”

Piers was trying to be professional, so bit his tongue and resisted the urge to give Chris a smart-ass reply. “How many can you see Alpha One?”

“Six …” CRACK “… five. You?”

“Eight …” CRACK, CRACK! “no, seven.”

“Did you just miss one Ace?”

“No, one had a radio, now he doesn’t.”

“Good move. I got Ben visual now.”

“And I’ve got Andy, er, Alpha Three. Hold your positions Alpha.” CRACK! “I’m just trying to even the odds up here.”

CRACK! “One more.”

“Hey! Where’d they go? I’ve lost visual Chris!”

“Me too. They must have withdrawn.”

“Where to? We’re half way up a mountain!”

“Perhaps there are caves? _You_ know _all_ about caves, don’t you?”

“I thought that was _your_ area of expertise Bear.” Piers was beginning to crack again.

“To coin a phrase, Hilarious Alpha Two. Command needs options, not funnies.”

“We need Finn and AlphaM8. Alpha Six, ready your drone.”

“I told you I don’t drone … Ah, you mean … tee-hee. Yes El Tee, um El Two, no, wait, Alpha Twee. Oh dear …”

“Finn! Join me here with Alpha Four, now! Alpha’s Three and Five join Alpha One. If there is a cave, we’ll approach it from either side.”

“It’s a bit windy for flying El Tee.”

“You can do it Finny!” said Chris encouragingly.

“I’ll try … there … steady AlphaM8 … good boy … Now, what can you see? Oh!”

“Oh what?”

“There’s two caves, um, about fifteen meters apart. Steady boy, steady, that’s it. Er, one’s nearer us, the others sort of in the middle of a ledge. I’m just sending him into the first cave, on infra-red. Hmm, it’s about as big as a sitting room inside …”

“What’s on TV Finn?” joked Alpha’s Sergeant.

“Andy!” Piers reprimanded him.

“Grouch.”

“What did you say Alpha Three?”

“Couch, I wondered if there was a _couch_ in there.”

“Ha!” Chris smiled to himself. He loved it when his Ace and Andy sparred like this.

“No J'avo anyway. Now for the second cave … That’s it AlphaM8, just a little bit …”

BRRRATT, BRRRATT! The sound of AK-47s on auto echoed around the mountain.

“… he’s found 'em El Tee.”

“Sounds like it. How many, can you tell?”

“Oh, careful boy, just a little bit further. Er, four, no five. Confirm Five heat signatures.” BRRATT! “Holy Feck, that was close! I’m pulling him out now.”

“Well done Alpha Six. Keep AlphaM8 ready for damage assessment. Alpha Four, set up for a TripleF attack. You too Alpha Five.” Piers barked out his commands.

“Roger that Alpha Two … Frags ready.”

Ben and Carl inched their way forward until they were in sight of the cave entrance. 40mm TripleF explosive rounds, especially developed by Finn, loaded on their grenade launchers.

“We're in position Alpha Two.”

“Fire!”

BA-DOOM, BOOM! The explosions reverberated like thunder across the mountain and down in the ravine far below.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Finn flew AlphaM8 back into the cave. “One signature, not moving.”

Chris quickly darted into the cave, Beretta M92F in hand. BLAT, BLAT! “All clear Piers.”

Carl checked out the first cave just to be sure. He came out grinning. “All clear El Tee, no TV though, pity, Game of Thrones is on tonight. That Daenarys, whoa! She reminds me of someone, hot or what?”

“The Colonel?” said Andy, smirking.

“Oh yeah, damn!”

They all took a breather, standing on a broad ledge in front of the cave mouth. Letting the tension drain away, having a smoke. Chris looked at Piers, then cocked an eye toward the darkening sky. “Ace?”

Piers caught the look. “Um, Ok Alpha, well done everyone, _and_ AlphaM8 …” Finn beamed proudly. “… It’s gonna’ be dark soon, we’ll stay up here tonight, in the first cave.”

Chris smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Lesson number four Piers, nighttime isn’t convenient. Ben, any joy with the comms?”

“Sorry Captain, still no go with Delta. I’ll relay them we’re staying for the night.”

Finn was outside on the ledge, packing AlphaM8 away, when he heard it. He looked up. Piers heard it too, a deep rumble from somewhere above them, getting louder.

“Avalanche!” Piers managed to cry out, as he threw himself over Finn. Then they were both engulfed under the falling snow.

“El Tee …” Finn cried out in alarm as Piers suddenly fell on top of him, he’d been so engrossed in stowing AlphaM8 away. He felt the air knocked out of him, then nothing …

Piers felt the weight of the snow on his back, then a rolling, tumbling motion, like being sucked down into a wave whilst surfing. He desperately clung to Finn. Disorientated, all he could feel around him now was the cold. Then he too, lost consciousness.

“PIERS!” Chris screamed in disbelief, momentarily rooted to the spot. He felt a hefty slap on his back. It was Andy.

“C'mon Cap! Ben, Carl, on me. Start digging, they can’t be far.”

But they were. The avalanche had bowled Finn and Piers off of the ledge and down the slope, wedging them against a large stone outcrop. That was their first lifesaver. If not, they would have been carried down into the ravine below. Their second lifesavers were the pockets of air trapped around the base of the rocks as the avalanche had 'flowed’ over them.

Their third lifesavers were the hands of Alpha as they dug into the snow, Chris’ huge paws thrusting snow sideways and up, as he made a path into the fall; towards the spot where he’d last seen Piers and Finn. He experienced a moment of raging despair when they weren’t immediately found, but Ben quickly calmed him down.

“Follow the line of the avalanche now Sir, we’ve come in at an angle. It’s probably pushed them off the ledge, not much further.” He tried to sound encouraging, but he knew what his Captain was thinking right now. He was thinking the same about Finn.

“Here! A boot!” Chris shouted.

“Which one?” asked Ben.

“Er, a left, why?”

“Cos I gotta’ left here too.”

“That’s encouraging.” said Andy.

“Boys, can we just pull em’ out!” Chris sounded desperate.

“Whoa! No Cap, they may be injured. Just clear the snow off them first, gently does it.”

“Way ahead of you Andy … OK, Finny’s breathing, but it’s slow, shallow. I can’t feel any fractures. How’s Piers?”

“The same Cap, he’s shivering a lot though and his pulse is weak.”

“Probably both got hypothermia. Let’s get’ em into that cave pronto.”

“Er, Captain, do you wanna’ carry Piers?” asked Ben.

“Swap you a Finn?”

“Please.”

“Andy, get a fire going, they’ll need a warm drink ASAP.”

“Right on it Cap.”

“Carl, get a couple of thermal blankets ready, then zip all our sleeping bags together.”

“Captain?”

“They need bodily warmth, me, all of us. Capiche?”

Carl looked at Andy. “Bodily warmth?’ he mouthed. Andy shrugged his shoulders.

"Shared bodily warmth.” Chris explained. “Everyone tells me I give out heat, so, what better use?”

“I’m not sure it’s a valid treatment any more Cap.”

“What else do you suggest Andy? We’ve got no wood for a proper fire, you can’t apply direct heat. We get them out of their wet clothes and gently warm them with the only thing we’ve got. Ourselves.”

“It’s just …”

“Don’t worry, there’s enough of us with Ben, Carl and me. You take charge of the hexamine fire and the drinks. Come on you guys, no time to be shy. This is a survival situation.” Chris started to strip off. “Ben, you get behind Finn, Carl behind Piers. I’ll be the radiator in the middle.”

****************************

Finn was playing with Piers in a snowy heaven. They’d made snow angels, then Piers jumped on him play-fighting. Next thing they were swimming through the snow. Wheee! He was flitting in and out of consciousness, sandwiched between Chris and Ben; his arms wrapped around the broad back of his Captain.

“Oh Cap'in, what a lot of arms and legs you’ve got! And they’re all naked. Tee-hee.” Finn giggled. “Where is the El Tee? We were playing in the snow, then whoosh, he was an angel. We made snow angels you know. Am I dreaming?” Chris realized Finn was still drowsy and confused.

“Don’t worry Finny, Piers is right here in front of me. Some of those arms and legs are his.”

Finn pinched a nearby arm.

“Oww, watch it!” Piers yelped.

“Oops! Sorry, El Tee, I thought I was pinching myself.”

Chris tried not to laugh. “Get some sleep Finny.”

“Where’s Benny, is he an angel too?”

“I’m right behind you Finn. Don’t worry, I’ve got your six. Now do like the Captain says and go to sleep.”

Finn lay his head against the broad back and smiled. If it was a dream, it was a very good one. “Goodnight Cap'in …”

“G'night Finny.”

“… Goodnight Ben …”

“Night Finn.”

“… Goodnight El Tee …”

“Good grief! He thinks he’s in the Waltons now!”

“Say goodnight nicely Piers.” chided Chris gently, but he knew that if Piers was being sarcastic, he was getting better.

“Goodnight Finn.”

“Night, night Alpha Twee.”

Chris pulled Piers in close. “Well, you got cuddle up with me in front of a fire after all Ace.”

“I hadn’t planned on all this company.”

“Lesson number five Piers. Always expect the unexpected.” Chris kissed the top of Pier’s head. “Now get some sleep.”

“Er, Cap?”

“Yes Andy.”

“It’s kinda’ cold out here. Um, can I?”

“Of course, get in.”

“I’m keeping my shorts on though.”

“Amen to that.” said a relieved Carl. “And warm your hands before you get in.”

“Put some more blocks on the fire before you get in Andy. Oh, and top up billycan with snow; we’ll have another warm drink later.”

“Roger that Cap. Tea, coffee or chocolate?”

“Chocolate!” everyone shouted.

Chris hugged Piers tight and whispered. “Sorry Ace, I know you wanted to spend it at home, not in a cave half way up some dammed mountain. Lesson number six …”

“Shh …” Piers placed a finger on Chris’ lips. “… I wanted to spend it wrapped in your arms, in front of a blazing fire. _Rule_ Number One Babe, Piers Nivans _always_ gets what he wants.”

Andy got into next to Carl and all was quiet inside the cave, except for the occasional crackle of the fire, and the regular breathing of the six men. Chris looked at his watch, the only thing he was wearing, apart from his dog-tags.

“Hey boys, whad’ya know? It’s Christmas Day. Merry Christmas Alpha!”

“Merry Christmas Captain.”

“Ho, ho, ho … Ha!”


	2. The CHRIStmas Cave - Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best served cold. For Colonel Jill Valentine, it’s best served freezing, in a cave, half-way up a mountain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Boxing Day bonus. In the UK, Boxing Day, the day following Christmas Day, is almost as important as Dec 25th itself, so this little epilogue follows the original chapter, but ties things up nicely. 
> 
> It also introduces some OC characters from Delta Team. You never know when extra characters will come in handy!

_“Continue straight on. Your destination is two kilometers ahead.”_ said the synthesized female voice. Delta’s Humvee made it’s way up the mountain valley, retracing Alpha’s route from the day before.

 _“In fifty meters turn right … Turn right now.”_ Corporal Crouch began to turn, then braked hard. The headlights picked out a wall of snow. There was something sticking out of it, something with wheels …

“Sir, up ahead … !” The Corporal pointed. “… It’s Alpha’s Humvee, it looks upside down!”

“Maudite marde!” Captain Julien Joubert swore in his native Québécois.

_“You have reached your destination. Route guidance is terminated.”_

“So’s their Humvee, eh!” said the Captain drily.

The tall Canadian got out of the vehicle. “Sergent Vasquez, inform Command of our status, and keep trying to raise Alpha on the radio. Alright Delta, grab your toques and let’s head'r.”

****************************

Delta found the larger cave first. They’d had to climb around the path of the avalanche, it was too risky to traverse, but without the threat of action, they’d made good time.

“In here Sir! Gah, the stench!” the characteristic foul smell left behind when a J'avo disintegrated was overwhelming.

“Any sign of Telo mutations or Chrysalids?”

“None Captain.”

“Good, we won’t need clean-up then. Now all we have to do is find Alpha. They radioed in after combat, said they were staying put for the night. But where, eh?”

“You don’t think they tried to get back down do you Sir? Then got caught in the avalanche?”

“No, not in the dark. Lieutenant Nivans is way too sensible. Chris might, but Piers would stop him.”

“So where are they?”

“Over here Cap!”

“What you got rookie?”

The snow here’s been disturbed. See?“

"Looks like they had the big snow fight, huh? That’s more like Alpha, work hard, then play hard.”

“Then what?”

“My guess, they’ve holed up somewheres.”

“Like in a cave bricked-up with snow blocks?” said Steve Crouch.

“That would do it.”

“There’s one over here Captain. It’s even gotta’ air hole.”

“That’s jokes! You got the video camera Crouchie? Let’s take a look-see inside.”

****************************

“We think we’ve found them Command. It looks like they sought shelter in a snow cave. We’ve put a fibre-optic cam through to the inside. Are you receiving this video?”

Colonel Jill Valentine glanced at the images now live streaming on her Command Console. Was she seeing things? She looked closer. Yes, she was.

“Barely!” she sniggered, “Can you get some more light in there?”

Corporal Crouch adjusted the controls. “How’s that now Ma'am?”

“Yes that’s better, much better … er, are they totally naked?”

“Yes Ma’am completely, shall I cut the video?”

“Negative Delta Five, keep rolling. Revenge is sweet. Wait! Did I say that out loud?”

“I didn’t hear anything Ma'am.”

“Good boy. Ok, now I want a long, slow pan.”

Ma'am, don’t you think perhaps … ?

“This video could be useful for combat survival training purposes.”

“Yes, but … ?”

“That’s an order Corporal. Now, who have we got here?”

“Um, it looks like Corporal Airhart first, then Private Macauley, er, then Captain Redfield, he’s kinda’ flanked by the others …”

“Zoom in … Oh yes, the money shot! Carry on Delta Five.”

“Next is Lieutenant Nivans, then Corporal Alfonso …”

“Who’s that at the end? In the shorts?”

“Um, that would be Sergeant Walker.”

“Pity!”

“Excuse me Ma'am?”

“Whenever his name is mentioned, half of my female Officers blush, and the other half swoon. I simply wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about.”

“Er, ha, ha!” Corporal Crouch laughed nervously. He’d seen far too much already.

“Why have you stopped?”

“Captain Joubert’s gonna’ wake them now Ma'am.”

“Keep filming, I want to see the look on Captain Redfield’s face. Oh, this is pure gold. At last I get my revenge for him continually repeating that dammed joke of Barry’s… Give me audio Delta Five … ”

“Ma'am.”

“Merry Christmas Bear … !

The real, un-synthezized, voice of the Colonel seemed to come from out of nowhere. Chris’ eyes suddenly opened wide in amazement.

”… Aww, and all your little slices of bread too. Why, I couldn’t ask for a better present, how thoughtful. Thank you Alpha. A ‘Chris Sandwich’, caught on camera!“

Chris stood up, his face a mix of surprise, and increasing horror.

"Jill? What the f … ?” Then he remembered, he was totally naked.


End file.
